


Герой Без Революции

by Nikh_Alt



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book: Night Watch (Discworld), Canonical Character Death, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikh_Alt/pseuds/Nikh_Alt
Summary: Для того, чтобы быть чьим-то героем, необязательно как-то по-особенному жить или по-особенному умереть. Иногда достаточно просто - жить.
Relationships: John Keel/Ned Coates
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Герой Без Революции

**Author's Note:**

> "В память о покойном Джоне Киле".

«Уломал-уломал. Разберёмся в Анк-Морпорке вместе», — слышит Нед Тренч собственный голос из прошлого: так сдался он уговорам Джона Киля, сидевшего в одних бриджах на скомканной лежанке и смолившего самокрутку, от которой тянуло дёгтем. В нетопленном подвале низкий кашляющий смех победителя — немногое, от чего забываешь про холод.  
Но сейчас заместо него звучат слова, заевшей скрипкой, напильником — бесконечное «уломал-уломал». И ничего кроме не слышит Нед Тренч, и ничего не видит, кроме рапорта на сержантском столе:  
«При асмотре у убитаго найдены дакументы на имя "Джон Киль"».  
Уже месяц Нед — старший констебль в Ночной Страже Анк-Морпорка, месяц уходит со службы последним: роется в бумагах младшего состава, шарит по капитанскому кабинету — выуживает всё, мало-мальски полезное **для дела**. И сегодня находит это.  
Огонёк самокрутки вспыхивает в подвальной предутренней тьме, как звезда среди туч, но Нед слишком далеко, чтоб она указала ему путь. Их разделяют не мили — недели, шесть недель в сточной канаве, прозванной городом. Нед обещал «устроюсь, осмотрюсь и пришлю письмо, без него не выдвигайся», но так и не прислал: этот клоповник не чета Килю даже больше, чем Псевдополис, нечего ему об него мараться. Решил: сам разберусь — и назад. Признаю, что он был прав, и забудем всё, как нездоровый бред. Пусть дальше без нас разбираются.  
Но рапорт настаивал, что никакого «нас» дальше — не будет. Не прислал письмо? Неужто думал, что Джон Киль после шести недель молчания продолжит смиренно ждать новостей?  
Но... чтоб, приехав сюда, позволил кому-то себя убить?  
Нет.  
Невозможно.

_— Что значит: в Анк-Морпорке возможно всё? — Нед Тренч, младший констебль из Дневной Стражи Псевдополиса, жадно ухватился за брошенную фразу и в упор уставился на болтуна-капрала.  
Стражники сидели за длинным трактирным столом шумной кучкой посередине, а Нед через пять стульев от них притулился в углу, отросшей чёлкой в миску с похлёбкой, а глазами — в разложенные на коленях листы из книги «Виликие Риволюции и Вастания». Как раз дочитал до повествования о последнем командоре анк-морпорской стражи, уловил среди трёпа фразу о самом городе и кинулся с вопросом, как пёс на кость.  
— То и значит, парень, — не растерялся болтун. — Знаешь, как говорят: большой город — большие возможности.  
— Дерьма хлебнуть возможности, — обрубил славословие сиплый бас. Нед живо спрятал листы за нагрудник и уткнулся носом в миску, приняв вид человека, у которого явно были дела поважнее, чем поднимать голову и глядеть, кто там встревает в беседу.  
Шла пересмена — ночные сдавали дежурство, дневные принимали, а кто освободился или, наоборот, пока не заступил, сидели в трактире напротив здания Дневной Стражи. Немногочисленные посетители держались от них подальше. Стражу, любую, никто не жаловал. За глаза их звали «псевдостражниками», но в лицо шутить подобное не отваживались: понимали, что последствия будут отнюдь не «псевдо».  
— Не мели, сержант, — поспорил болтун. — Отличное место, говорю тебе.  
— Болото отличное, — твёрдо повторил бас уже совсем рядом. Нед скосил глаза: сержант Джон Киль подошёл к столу вплотную. Болтали, что этой ночью он заменял у своих капитана. Терпения ему этот опыт, видно, не прибавил.  
— Да любой город болото, что наш, что тот. Для идиотов. А ежели мозги приложить да пару кулаков...  
— Не забивай парню голову, ясно? — Киль так зыркнул на капрала, что пришиби того многотонный валун и то было бы легче. — Нечего ему и думать об этом Анк-тварь-его-морке.  
Нед возмущённо вскинулся, но Киль, не поворачиваясь, скомандовал:  
— Смирно, младший констебль! В патруль со мной пойдёшь сегодня.  
Сердце за пару ошалевших ударов вытолкало возмущение прочь, и, словно последнее эхо, Нед выговорил:  
— Но вы же из Ночной...  
Киль уже перешагнул порог, и Тренч рванул за ним.  
Битый час они патрулировали улицы в гробовом молчании, и Неду это надоело:  
— Обсуждать города не запрещено.  
— Ага, так всё и начинается, — процедил Киль, не спуская глаз с улицы, — сперва ты просто обсуждаешь, потом гоняешься за каждым паршивым слухом. Доходит до того, что ты учишься читать, лишь бы понимать, что пишут на рекламных листах, которые их гильдии рассылают.  
— Я и так читать умею, — огрызнулся Нед.  
Киль скривил рот.  
— Просто не лезь туда, Тренч.  
— Это приказ? — Нед столбом перегородил ему путь и посмотрел в лицо не по-констеблевски прямо и настырно. Но Киль спокойно его обошёл, не замедлив шаг.  
— Зелен ещё приказы исполнять. Команды разучи сперва.  
— Я два месяца уже служу! — вскипел Нед. Киль остановился, не спеша развернулся — и нахлобучил ему шлем на голову.  
— Тогда не бросай доспех, где попало._

А к концу дня голова такая, будто этот шлем вшили внутрь и беспрестанно по нему долбят.  
Тела нигде нет. Нед забегает **к своим** буквально на миг, доложить, что ничего ценного не нашёл, а потом до заката носом землю роет, глаз не смыкает, но тела — нет. Рапорт есть, документы изъяты, а где труп? «Пёс его знает», — пьяно мямлит ответственный за покойников, выпивая третью пинту пива за счёт Тренча. «Вроде и было, а потом тютю, — смех булькает между словами. — Мож забрала родня какая, а можно он того... в зомби пошёл. Всякое здесь бывает, парень».  
Нед покидает пивную со звенящей пустотой в голове. Если убили Киля, то где, мать его, труп? Если не Киля, то на труп плевать, но откуда документы?  
Что-то лёгкое, но ощутимое толкает его в плечо. Нед оборачивается.  
Ваймси.  
— А ты здесь откуда? — по-простецки спрашивает паренёк. — Ты ж, вроде, в другой стороне ночуешь.  
— Гулял, — бросает Тренч. Почти без усилий изображает улыбку и двигает по улице дальше вместе с ним. Скоро же время службы.  
— Ты хоть спал? — вглядывается в него глазастый Сэм. — Странный вид у тебя. Смотри, чтоб не попало от нового сержанта.  
Улыбка никуда не девается.  
— Неужто Тука погнали?  
— Не-е, — отмахивается малый. — Но, говорят, назначили ещё одного, главнее. Приезжего.  
Улыбка застывает, как вода на морозе.  
— Джона Киля какого-то, — небрежно продолжает Сэм.  
Улыбка сводит лицо, точно судорога.  
— Не из Псевдополиса? — как бы к слову спрашивает Нед. Сэм поворачивается к нему и пытливо глядит в глаза:  
— Знаком с ним?  
— Был у нас такой в Ночной Страже сержант, — ничем не выдаёт себя Нед.  
— А вдруг он? — хватается Сэм за догадку. — Хорош?  
— Ещё бы. Большой человек. Не то, что здешние, — если не знать Неда, то в голосе его можно заподозрить гордость за родной город. Ваймси Тренча не знает.  
Сэм, гонимый любопытством, прибавляет шаг, и Нед с благодарностью делает тоже самое.  
Штаб-квартира всё ближе, и всё чётче Нед понимает, что не злится. Он же нарушил договор первым, решив не отправлять письмо, всё честно. Киль как-то догадался. Он всегда как-то догадывался и вот приехал взгреть его за враньё. Нед уже практически слышит ворчание, приветствие в духе «ну и городок у вас, слезть с повозки не успел, как местные полезли ручкаться».  
Конечно, так и будет. Приехал — и, как пить дать, уже с кем-то подрался. Иначе с ним не бывает. Это же Джон, чтоб его, Киль.  
Нед разрешает себе оскалиться в предвкушении — и толкает дверь.

_Нед закинул в повозку последний мешок и едва успел укрыть содержимое тканью, как услышал позади себя тяжёлые шаги. Слишком тяжёлые для того, кто пытался подойти незаметно — однако за клинок при повороте всё же Нед схватился.  
Позади стоял Киль.  
— Сержант?  
— Что за дела, констебль?  
— Пожар, — отозвался Нед, понимая, как глупо звучит и выглядит.  
Киль посмотрел на него вопросительно.  
— И только-то?  
Нед посмотрел ему за спину. Лавку «Невалшебных Сувиниров» не-волшебника мистера Стибри и его жены трескучее пламя объяло сверху до низу. Чёрный тяжелый дым закрывал собой всю улицу. В таком пожаре сомневаться не приходится, как и в том, что главный герой нынешней ночи — он и ничто другое. Но оба стражника думали по-своему. Только Нед мыслей своих выдавать не собирался и пошёл проторенной дорогой:  
— Кое-что из вещей удалось спасти, перевезу их в штаб-квартиру и...  
Договорить он не успел: из клубов дыма, кашляя, вышло ещё несколько фигур — то оказались сослуживцы Киля по Ночной Страже. Киль обернулся, услышав их, и строго спросил:  
— Что вы тут делаете?  
— Так... Пожар же ж, — под взглядом начальства все разом остановились. — Смотрим, нет ли жертв и прочее...  
— Здесь разберусь я. Лучше следите, чтоб соседей не задело.  
Стражники переглянулись.  
— Сержант... сам же знаешь, такое дело, — сказал самый смелый.  
— Да что вы с ними цацкаетесь? — шикнул самый тощий. — Неужто не поняли, чего они тут ошиваются? Хотят сами этих лавочников найти и единолично награду за них присвоить. Спелись, знаем. А может и уже нашли, — кивнул он на повозку.  
Стражники переглянулись тревожнее и злее.  
— Чего в повозке? — выкрикнул ещё один из-за спин товарищей.  
— Не ваше дело, — ответил резко Тренч.  
— Не тебя спрашиваем, мелочь. Киль, отвечай. Решил выпендриться перед Никмясом?Строил из себя противника богачей, а как шанс выпал — так сразу за деньгами бежишь?  
Смельчак перегородил путь на выезд. Прочие шагнули ближе к телеге, но Нед выскочил вперёд с клинком перед собой.  
Ватага разразилась дружным хохотом. Нед не дрогнул.  
— Это не его тележка, — сказал он.  
— Парень, ты ж вроде местный, а такой тупой, — отсмеявшись, выговорил тощий и вытащил свой клинок. — Стибри-идиот Никмясу разве что душу свою не закладывал. Так что тут всё его — и ты тоже будешь его, если не научишься слушать старших.  
Нед не успел и слова сказать, как сбоку, со стороны выезда, кто-то тихо охнул. Заржали кони, голос Киля гаркнул «лезь живо!» — и в следующую секунду повозка с Тренчем, мешками и Килем вылетела со двора.  
Киль правил лошадей прямо к Равнинным воротам. Телега тряслась и грохотала по ухабистым мостовым, изрытым переулкам и засыпанным гравием улочкам, её заносило на резких поворотах — Киль отличный возничий, но нынче сбавлять скорость равносильно смерти, и Нед быстро перепрыгивал из одного угла телеги в другой, уравновешивая её на особо крутых манёврах. В деле оба были по уши, и хорошо: не находилось ни секунды, чтоб Киль спросил, какого чёрта Нед всё это замутил, чтоб сказал, что думает обо всём замуте, а Тренчу некогда злиться от понимания, что не вмешайся Киль — его бы сейчас вязали наёмники Никмяса, а с ним и беглых лавочников, которых от тряски пару раз выглядывали из-под мешков и, натыкаясь на злобную ругань Неда, тут же лезли назад. Киль и Тренч летели по ночному Псевдополису, за громыханием не слыша и мыслей своих, и не сразу тем более услышав стремительно приближающийся стук копыт. Нед обернулся — но поздно: над головой просвистела стрела — одна, другая, и он хотел крикнуть, предупредить, но стоящий спиной Киль уже рухнул наземь чуть не под копыта раненой вслед за ним лошади. Нед кинулся к нему, оттаскивая в последний миг. Вторая лошадь крутанулась, третья стрела разнесла колесо, полетели щепки, и всё рухнуло.  
Нед, ошалело дыша, закрыл собой раненого Киля, когда телега со всей дури и весом всех гружённых на неё мешков с багажом навалилась на них. Чудом уцелев, успели к ним туда вывалится из-под утвари и сами лавочники. Супруги Стибри вцепились друг в друга и в спину Тренча, точно веса телеги ему было мало.  
За ржанием раненых коней послышался в самой близи цокот коней живых и невредимых. Стибри обречённо взвыли позади.  
Завалы с них сняли живо. Нед поднял глаза и увидел взирающих на него пятерых всадников с арбалетами. Киль зашипел под ним: стрела пробила ему бок и, видно, Тренч задел её, когда шевельнулся. Нед положил ладонь на рукоять клинка, но всадники и глазом не моргнули.  
— Не глупи, парень, — снисходительно покачал головой один из них. — Лучше отдай нам вон этих по-хорошему, — он небрежно дёрнул подбородком в сторону трясущихся лавочников, — и мы пощадим тебя и твоего друга.  
— Нам ссоры со Стражей ни к чему, — пояснил восседавший справа.  
— Одно дело ведь делаем, — мерзко подмигнул левый.  
Тренч едва не шарахнулся, как от змеи, но позади подпирали люди, и шарахаться было некуда. И деваться — тоже.  
Нед отпустил клинок и опустил голову.  
Он не слышал, как кричали лавочники, вырываясь. Он не слышал ничего. И не чувствовал — пока не шевельнулся под ним Киль.  
— Сержант? — Нед схватил его за ладонь. Киль что-то пробухтел. Тренч насилу разобрал приказ перевернуть его на бок.  
— Я ещё не... Не сдох, чтоб спокойно лежать лицом в гравии, — уже понятнее сказал Киль, когда Тренч выполнил просьбу. — Курить... хочу...  
Тренч похлопал сержанта по немногочисленным карманам, нашёл табакерку, но бумага для самокруток насквозь пропиталась кровью. Киль глянул на испорченные листы и, морщась от боли, затрясся в тихом смехе:  
— Чёрт... вот так ночка.  
Тренч непонимающе смотрел на Киля. Тот с минуту ждал просветления, но потом устало хмыкнул:  
— Без чувства юмора в Страже... не жизнь, парень. Заимей хоть немного.  
Нед отбросил испорченную бумагу, глянул на развороченную повозку и замолкших лошадей. К горлу вместо смеха подступила тошнота.   
Он, насколько позволяла сноровка, помог Килю: под его сбивающимся от боли руководством вытащил стрелу и наскоро перевязал рану обрывками своих рукавов. Тонкая ткань быстро пропитывалась кровью, и Нед поспешил снять нагрудник, чтоб пустить на бинты остатки рубашки. Стоило ему отцепить последний наплечный ремешок, как на землю посыпались листы. Книжные листы.  
Нед посмотрел на них. Упавшие на пыльную дорогу, ценные клочки исторических свидетельств, сейчас они казались не полезнее покорёженной телеги.  
— Это что?.. — услышал он вопрос Киля. Коснулся ближайшего листа... И легко, чуть ли не усмехаясь, ответил:   
— Бумага. Для ваших самокруток._

— Стало быть, этот выскочка-при-оружии — и впрямь **не твой** сержант, — проговаривает вдруг Батье, и не поймёшь: не то спрашивает, не то сочувствует, не то просто-напросто озвучивает факт, под привычной коркой льда скрывая, однако, росток надежды.  
Лада фыркает, изобразив чих, а Нед замирает на полпути к двери.  
На прошлой встрече о самозванце и слова не сказали, хватало других тем: их чуть не накрыли, да и лишний раз бесить недовольных белошвеек никто не рисковал. Сегодня же собрание началось с рассказа Лады о том, как они привезли самозванца к Руководству. И Руководство намекало, сулило, предлагало — а он возьми да откажись. Бровью не повёл и обошёл заговор десятой дорогой. И собравшихся прорвало, все заголосили, наперебой гадая, выспрашивая, почему да как, да нельзя ли было иначе к нему подойти, чтоб встал на их сторону, помог — ведь с таким человеком победа гарантирована. Из своего угла Нед молчал и упрямо считал догорающие друг за другом свечи. При том, что зажигали строго по одной, сгореть успели целых три, а четвёртая почти закончилась. Ушам не верил: последнее собрание, до начала жалкая пара часов, а они расселись и прикидывают, как бы совершить невозможное и перетянуть гада к себе, вместо того, чтоб думать о задаче, которая под носом, которая...  
Собственные мысли комом перекрывают горло. А Лада вдруг встаёт, прервав общий гвалт, и напоминает, что помимо неразрешимой проблемы есть и другая: кого отправить на Несушье поле. Мулен, бывший стрелок из дворцовой стражи, который придумал начать именно оттуда, в последний момент дело бросил и, по слухам, уже во всю скакал в Щеботан. Нед тут же вызывается его заменить. Лада смотрит удивлённо: «А служба?» — на что он рассказывает о бессмысленном плане самозванца и во что лично ему отказ от участия обошёлся.  
Тут-то Батье первый раз и цепляется за Неда взглядом, как иглой. Он спешит уйти прежде, чем она переведёт мысли в речь, но не успевает.  
Повисшая тишина, скорее всего, последняя, которую они слышат в ближайшие часы или даже сутки.  
Нед не оборачивается. Он бы засмеялся, но получится самый паршивый смех в его жизни.  
— Приехавший в богатых доспехах; знающий город лучше, чем Лада — мужские повадки, и не знающий, кто учил меня драться, похож он, по-твоему, на **моего сержанта**?

_Мимо щеки в дюйме от кожи пролетел нож и вонзился в стену.  
Нед обернулся — и уклонился от второго ножа.  
Киль, доставая ножи из-за пояса один за другим, надвигался тяжело и неотвратимо.  
— Вот что бывает, когда пропускаешь тренировки, — отчеканил он, достал новый нож, и Нед успел понять, подскочил к стене, вытащил один из застрявших в ней — и вовремя: удары посыпались один за другим.  
— Было! Дело! — выкрикнул Нед между выпадами.  
— Твоё. Дело. Тренировки, — продолжил наступать Киль.  
Тренч отражал удары и кружным шагом обходил учителя. В спину ему бил ветер, спускавшийся в узкий двор с крыш.  
— Дам навещал?  
— Что?!  
— Духами. Разит. Как из лавки.  
Нед свирепо кинулся на него, но Киль подсёк под ноги, и Тренч бы полетел кубарем, если б не научился сохранять равновесие прежде.  
— Надоело быть стражником? Холостым стражником? Живым стражником?  
— Бездельничать надоело!  
— Где ж ты дело нашёл?  
Нед на миг отвёл взгляд и ушёл от удара, без ответной атаки. Киль что-то заподозрил. Прекратил атаковать и всмотрелся в него.  
— Только не Анк-Морпорк.  
Нед поднял глаза. Спокойно и решительно.  
— Страж там ещё бесполезнее, чем здесь, — сказал Киль. — У нас просто богачи присосались, а там их Ветрун...  
— Ненадолго, — убеждённо высказался Тренч.  
Киль перестал моргать и кривить брови.  
— Мятеж?  
— Революция.  
Киль отбросил нож. Закурил. Глаза его застыли, точно он гадал, стоит ли переступать некий рубеж внутри себя, который его цинизму даже и не снился прежде. Выпустил дым и выговорил, наконец:  
— Знаешь, Тренч, лучше б ты и правда по девкам шастал.  
Быстрее любого метательного ножа вылетела из Неда ярость, и со всей силой оскорблённой в лучших чувствах молодости он двинул Джону Килю в челюсть. И не успел толком увидеть его лицо, как уже вплотную любовался каменной кладкой дворовой стены.  
— Недурно, — прохрипел голос Киля так мучительно близко, что и ярость, и боевые навыки, и гордость позорно сбежали, — но силу удара тебе ещё ставить и ставить. Герой революции._

_А последующие дни стянулись в запутанный и тугой узел — и, кажется, даже сейчас Нед не смог бы поручиться за даты и сроки. Подготовка к делу полнилась новыми и новыми задачами, становилась просто-напросто бесконечной, и он уже привык жить в её ритме, и Киль привык не спрашивать, как о болячке, которая никогда не пройдёт, но и не прикончит до конца, а потому — чего о ней болтать? Пока в какой-то миг перед рассветом Нед точно такой же узел не стянул на своём дорожном мешке и не стало ясно, что теперь-то — всё._

_Нед на пробу закинул мешок на плечо. Сгодится.  
— Подштанники счастливые не забыл? — хмыкнул со своего места Киль. Он продолжал лениво докуривать и поглядывать в крохотное оконце под потолком. За серыми разводами едва угадывалось наступающее утро, зато о проезжавших повозках стекло сообщало сразу.  
— Иди к чёрту, — Нед кинул в Киля какой-то тряпкой и принялся в полумраке искать башмаки.  
— Мы и пойдём, Тренч.  
Киль затушил окурок об пол и уставился в стену.  
— План, говоришь...  
— Эй. Не ты ли меня учил, что верный маршрут — первый шаг к выживанию?  
— А кто тебе сказал, что верный?  
— Джон.  
— Дурак ты, Нед. Дураком родился, дураком и помрёшь. И я дурак, раз не смог из тебя дурь выбить.  
— Джон... — Нед протянул руку, но Киль предупреждающе зыркнул из-за плеча.  
— Забыл уговор? Тронешь хоть пальцем — неделю отсюда не выпущу. Расчёт у шерифа я уже получил, заняться мне всё равно нечем.  
Нед резко выпрямился и влез в обувь.  
— Будет чем, — пообещал он. — Пришлю нашего посыльного, как устроюсь и осмотрюсь. Всё получится.  
Киль тяжело уронил голову себе на грудь и хрипло выдохнул.  
— Ладно. Вдруг после всего там и правда может будет жить._

С тела будто спадает корка льда — и оно двигается вперёд сперва на инстинктах, отражая новый удар. Потом Нед понимает: **этого человека** нигде нет. Зато есть — тело. Труп в его одежде.  
Нед резко подгибается, уходя от атаки, подсекает, валит, рубит и вновь смотрит на тело. На лицо. И теперь — узнаёт. По-настоящему узнаёт сержанта Джона Киля.  
Рядом с телом замечает примятую ветку сирени. Хочет наклониться, взять — но нечто молниеносно проскальзывает мимо руки, едино и плавно, как кошка, и вырисовывается в долговязую темную фигуру. Перехватывает ветку, зажимает в зубах. На миг Тренчу в глаза глядит совсем мальчишеское лицо — да этот малец не старше Ваймси! — и кидается в бой к остальным, кто до сих пор может держать оружие.  
Нед оборачивается к бездыханному сержанту. Он мог бы в последний раз дотронуться до колючей щеки, теперь-то за это ему ничего не будет; мог бы сказать что-то вроде: «Ну что, Джон? Теперь можно и умирать?» — но этот самый Джон учил его не тратить время попусту.  
И Нед Тренч шагает в гущу битвы.


End file.
